A Marionette's wish
by Midnight Prince
Summary: Wizeman just created a human girl nightmaren named Marionette. But when Reala accidentally hurts her feelings saying that she was none other but a puppet, she run's away to find Nights, her rebelled brother. Will Reala ever say that he was sorry? And most of all, will he win her back?
1. Chapter 1

"Reala! Come to my chamber this instant!" Wizeman boomed.

"Ugh, what is it now this time?" Reala muttered under his breath.

Reala has been having a bad day since Jackle ended up messing a mission on retrieving an ideya from a visitor.

As he entered his master's chamber he was surprise to see a human like nightmaren girl. She has long jet black hair that reaches her shoulders, black beady eyes and fair skin. She was also wearing a sleeveless white dress that reaches her knees.

"Why have you summoned me master?" He asked.

"I want you to meet your new little sister!" Wizeman said happily. "She's the replacement for NIGHTS."

"WHAT?! A sister? Is this some kind of punishment master?"

"No it isn't. I not only made her as a replacement, but also for you to handle while you're not doing anything."

_"I guess, she can't' be worse than NIGHTS himself"_, Reala thought._ "Surely she's a rather obedient one."_

"Now Marionette, this is Reala, your big brother", Wizeman introduced. "He's going to watch you while I do my work. Reala, this is Marionette."

"Please to meet you", Reala said to his sister.

Marionette went to her brother and gave him a hug and the same time, she happily said, "Hooray! I have a big brother!"

As Reala led Marionette out from the chamber, Wizeman called out" Marionette's powers aren't going to be shown unless you teach her, she's unlike any of my creations. It takes time. And also find a comfortable room to sleep in."

Reala heard alright, and he can't wait to start the teaching. As they passed the halls, Reala noticed that Marionette wasn't floating.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Can't you fly?"

Marionette shook her head. "Didn't you hear what daddy said?"

"Daddy? Call master by his name."

"He insisted on calling him daddy. Like he said, my powers aren't going to show, unless you teach me."

Something caught Marionette's eyes. The portrait of a purple jester that was hanging on the wall. He looked happy.

"Reala, whose portrait is this?" She asked her brother.

"That", Reala said as slowly clenched his fist in remembrance. "Is NIGHTS, he's also your brother."

"Where is he then?"

"Enough with the questions already!", Reala growled losing himself. "Let's go!""

Marionette was surprise, why did her brother over reacted? And where was NIGHTS?

"Here's your room", Reala said to her as he picked the best one.

Marionette's room was not much for her taste. Although the room looked quite beautiful, it was the color she hated. Everything was blackish purple that was hard to describe.

"Is the room alright for you?" Reala asked.

Not wanting her brother to be disappointed she said yes.

"Good, now that we had picked a room for you, come with me."

Marionette followed her bother. Along the way, Reala bumped into Jackle who was hurrying to see Wizeman's new creation.

"Hey Reala, who's she?" He said when he saw Marionette.

"This is Marionette, our new sister." Reala was gnashing his teeth as he talked to him.

"Wow nice to meet you!" Jackle shook her hand." I'm Jackle; I'm also your brother."

"Nice to meet you too Jackle", Marionette chimed. "She was glad that somebody like Jackle smiled and greeted her.

Reala hasn't gotten over the mission that he messed up earlier, so quickly dragged Marionette away from him.

"I guess I should tell you to stay away from that idiot", Reala said as he held Marionette in her waist.

"Why's that? He seems nice to me."

"He's a screw up. Take my advice if you will."

Why is he so grumpy? Marionette thought to herself. He's been like that since the second they met.

They soon finally arrived at the training hall wear Reala used to train with the other lower leveled nightmarens.

"First of all I might on telling about our true purpose here", Reala said.

"True purpose?" she thought. There was so much that the young nightmaren didn't know.

"Our purpose is none other but to steal the ideyas from visitors. Master uses them to enhance his power and to create new set of nightmaren warriors."

"All I've known was that he created me without an ideya, because I'm none other but a low leveled one with no powers since creation."

Reala then gave Marionette a demonstration, on how to fight, using a third level nightmaren. Since the young one was still learning new things, Reala wasn't aware that she was feeling fear. And finally, since she can't take any more violence, she burst into tears.

"Reala please stop it!" She pleaded. "It's too much."

"Too much?! You're a Nightmaren and nightmarens are used to violence!"

Marionette then ran away from the training room, and on the way she met Jackle.

"Hey princess, why the tears?" He asked.

When Reala caught up with her he was not happy when he saw her.

"Give her a little time she'll get used to stuff like this", Jackle assured Reala.

"Hopefully you're right", he said.

Reala let Jackle lead Marionette to her room so he can explain things in an easy way. Jackle was quite good on newbies thou.

* * *

** My second Nights fanfic! And I'm so happy about it!**

**Well just tell me if I need improvement. I could use some advice.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next three months for Reala were a total disaster for him. First of all, Marionette refuses to listen to him during their training. Second despite how many times he reminded her to stay away from Jackle, she kept on seeing him just to play (because Reala refuses to play with her.)

"How long are you going to keep me waiting just for you to pay attention?" He finally said as he got fed up.

"But I don't like you're examples, there brutal and cruel", she said.

"That's how we nightmarens are supposed to be, now quit whining!"

Marionette had no choice but to finally listen to her brother. Each day during lectures (more on fighting to her) Marionette found it impossible to pay attention to her brother, not on just the fighting, but also on the violence and the way he treats the third levels.

"In no time I'll probably end up like them". She said in her own head. But even on her brother's harsh personality, she loved him. But sometimes she asked herself. Does he love her too?

After each lectures, she likes to spend time with Jackle, and sometimes with Puffy, her music teacher.

"My dearie, your voice is nothing compared on the others", Puffy commented to her after she sang a song. "Wizeman really gave you such a beautiful talent."

Marionette blushed at her words. Of course she perfectly knew about this, she was planning on singing for her brother, but he too was major busy like her father.

"Does daddy and Reala care for me Miss Puffy?" Marionette asked when she recalled about how he was treating her and how Wizeman barely had time for her.

Puffy didn't know what to say. She knew that Wizeman and Reala were just doing their jobs, but she find it quite odd that they barely had time for Marionette. Jackle came to the rescue from answering her question.

"Of course they care about you", he said as he patted her back." Trust me, if you do well on your training and lectures, he'll definitely spend more time with you."

And that's what she did. But no matter how hard she tries, her power never seems to appear. Reala then began to think that Marionette was a failed creation.

"There is nothing wrong with Marionette;" Wizeman said when he heard Reala's concern. "Maybe you were not teaching her well."

"I teach her well, she pays attention and all but she doesn't fight well." Reala said." I guess it must be how she spends her time with Jackle and Puffy."

"Do what you think is right for her", Wizeman suggested. "But do not hurt her feelings, she's sensitive."

Wizeman seems to be fond of her even thou he barely sees her.

But Reala did was something that caused Marionette deep pain.

"What? What do you mean I can't see Miss Puffy and Jackle anymore?" Marionette asked when Reala forbids her to see her closest friends.

"They're bad influence for someone like you, including that Jackle. You need to spend more time on focusing on how to get your powers", he said to her one day.

"But that's unfair!" Marionettes lips began trembling.

"All's fair for nightmarens like us! Get used to it. And besides, all of us are none other but servants and puppets for our Master. And your name suits the word puppet. The name Marionette means female puppet if you want to know."

Everything now became clear to Marionette. She was a puppet, none other. Unable to control herself anymore, she ran to her room. But what she didn't know was that, it hurt Reala to say those words to her. He was acting harsh to her because he didn't want the others to say that he turned soft. But now he knew it was a very selfish act of him to treat his sister like that.

"If she thinks I don't love her, then she's wrong", he sadly thought as he went away. "Tomorrow I'll make it up for her, I'll make everything right."

Back at her room, Marionette was crying her heart out about everything. She couldn't bear it. She was a puppet of her own father, her brother didn't care about her and worst of all, she's the only nightmaren that hasn't gotten any powers.

"Maybe I should leave, I could go find NIGHTS."

She heard about NIGHTS from the third levels, and she also knew about his rebellion on Wizeman. At first she didn't understand why he rebelled, but now she did. Since she can't fly, she remembered that Wizeman had given her flying shoes to wear. She'll use those to escape. That night, she slipped on the shoes and escaped through the window of her room. She left Nightmare and went to the dream gate of NIghtopia, in hopes of finding her brother, NIGHTS.


	3. Chapter 3

When Marionette arrived at the Dream gate, she was surprise that no one was around.

"Isn't there supposed to be an Owl here?" She thought as she stepped on the ground.

Then suddenly she heard a voice greeting her. "Hello there, May I help you?"

Marionette then saw an Owl coming towards her, she too then greeted it. "Hello, my name is Marionette."

"And my name is Owl. It's a pleasure to meet you too young visitor."

Marionette wasn't surprise, almost everyone mistook her as a visitor because of her form. But she didn't mind, she knew that she was unique in a special way.

"Do you happen to know someone name NIGHTS?" She asked.

That would be me."

Marionette saw a purple jester, who resembled her brother Reala, floating above them.

"How do you know my name anyway?" NIGHTS asked as he descended. " Have we met before?"

Marionette threw herself in his feet and said," Please don't think of me as a threat! I'm a newly created Nightmaren with no powers! I ran away from Nightmare just to find you. I don't want to be Wizeman's puppet!"

_"A nightmaren without powers?_" NIGHTS thought confuse. _"Wizeman never created someone like that before. And, why would he create a nightmaren that looks like a visitor?"_

"And worse of all", Marionette continued. "Is that my brother, Reala, doesn't love me." She then began to cry. "He hates me because no matter how hard he tries, he can't get my powers to work." And also I know it's entirely my fault because I never like his tactics, he's so brutal."

"_He's always like that_. So what do you mean, he can't get your powers to work?"

"That's what I heard when Wizeman introduced me to him. He said that my powers can work if he teaches me. I think he means the basic."

"So that means you can't fly."

Marionette nodded.

"Then how did you get here?"

The Nightmaren girl pointed at her shoes." Wizeman gave me this for temporary flying."

As NIGHTS, Marionette and Owl talked. NIGHTS found out that Marionette was like him; well a little like him to be exact. He couldn't believe his own brother was trying to squeeze her out.

"Ok then Marionette", NIGHTS announced. "From now on I'll give all the love you didn't receive from Reala, teach you things (fighting not included) and how to protect yourself from those who wanted us gone for good."

"You would really do that for me?" Marionette said in sheer happiness.

"Of course I will, and also you don't need to rush when it comes towards getting your powers to work."

"YAY! I've got a big brother who loves me now!" She jumped into his arms causing NIGHTS to lose his balance. NIGHTS himself was also filled with happiness, because he knew he'd never be alone with Owl again. He was glad that Wizeman created her and he was also glad was he has a sister that has his same interest.

"Will you let me go with you when a visitor arrives?" She was curious about what the visitors Nightopias looked like.

"Of course you can. After all, you're my sister. We'll start tomorrow, it's getting late and you must be tired from flying."

Marionette yawned. She had to admit, flying did tire her down. But before she knew it, she was already asleep. NIGHTS caught her in her arms as she stumbled.

"Well since she's a young maren, it's only natural she's an easy sleeper", Owl said as NIGHTS carried her off to his home.

NIGHTS home was more like a nature home. He lives near a forest overlooking a sparkling lake and a field of flowers. He gently sets his sister into his bed.

"I'll be going to the Nightopian market to buy her a few things", NIGHTS said to Owl. "Keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave her to me?" Owl said in worry as he looked at the sleeping girl.

"I never want to leave for just a second too, but I might as well give her some things that can make her feel happy. And besides, you can't carry the things I'm going to buy anyway."

Owl had to agree." Alright then. But come back soon. I don't want her to worry."

"I will", he promised. "She's my responsibility too by the way."

As NIGHTS makes his way to the door, he glanced at his sister and smiled Then he left the house to do his buying In the Nightopian market.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Nightmare, Reala had resolved to talk to Marionette and apologize for the way he's been acting to her. As he approached her bedroom door, he knocked and waited for a response.

"Look Marionette, if you're still upset about yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it", he said hoping that any moment she would come out.

But she didn't. After several attempts of talking, Reala entered her room only to find her gone.

"Marionette? Marionette!" He frantically searched every part of her room, until he suddenly bumped into Jackle, who just happened to enter.

"Reala what's wrong?" He asked as got himself up.

"Marionette! Marionette's gone!"

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?"

"I must have hurt her feelings too much yesterday. I told her she was none other but a puppet and I also forbade her to visit you and Puffy again!"

"Well who wouldn't get hurt at THAT saying?" Jackle said angrily as he crossed his arms. "Great now were dead. If Wizeman finds this out, were all in big trouble."

"Don't tell Wizeman yet. Let's search the entire castle first and the other parts of Nightmare, she probably couldn't gotten far."

"Hope you're right", Jackle whispered. "If she's not here, then she's probably in Nightopia with NIGHTS."

As they searched from top to bottom of the castle, they still haven't seen Marionette, even Puffy decided to help them find her.

"Where could she be?" Jackle said as he searched the castle basement. "And how could have she escaped, she couldn't even fly."

"Don't forget, Wizeman gave her a pair of flying shoes and also she had a window that she could use to escape", Puffy reminded. "Since we've searched the entire castle, let's look outside."

"Good idea" Reala said.

But that was a bad idea. Outside castle Nightmare, is where Wizeman throws away his unwanted creations. The moment they stepped into the forbidden boundary, a group of third leveled nightmarens arrived with a face full of rage and hate.

"Hey guys, long time no see", Jackle said nervously. They were the nightmarens that were sent to recapture NIGHTS previously.

Without warning, they all attacked Reala's group. Jackle nearly ended up running like a cartoon character the moment they attacked. But luckily, Reala was there to snap him out.

"I guess they don't want us here", Puffy said as she evaded a nightmaren charging at her.

"Ok then let's get out of here!" Reala said as they all flew away.

"Boy that was a relief, I'm never going back to that place again", Jackle said.

"But we still haven't found Marionette". Reala was starting to get upset. It was his fault that she ran away. "As long as Wizeman doesn't say anything about her, don't panic. I'll be leaving Nightmare."

"You're going to find her in Nightopia?" Puffy said." But what will we say if he summons you?"

"Then tell him that I'm spending time with Marionette, teaching her basic stuff about Nightopia. Keep him distracted as long as you can, because I don't know when I'll be back."

"Well good luck with your search", Jackle said.

"And don't screw this up this up."

Puffy and Jackle both gave him a peace sign as yes." You can count on us, good luck finding her."

As Reala left Nightmare, he was thinking about what Marionette is doing at that time. His little sister, out there someplace. He was now worried than ever. He regretted whatever things he did to her. The moment he finds her, he'll do everything right this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Marionette was so happy when she saw the things that her brother bought to her the next morning. NIGHTS said he might as well have a welcoming presents to her.

"You really are someone unique", she told him with a smile. She once thought that he had rebelled for no reason. Well that was what the others say.

"You're my sister, and don't just call me unique, you're unique as well."

Marionette didn't know what to say. She wasn't use of good remarks, especially to a brother whom she just met.

"Did this cost you a lot?" She asked.

"Not much, because the market was on sale today", he answered. "So anyway, are you ready for your first flying lessons?"

Suddenly Marionette felt nervous. She could still remember the times her brother, Reala, yelled at her numerous times for her failure on flying. Something that he kept on telling her that was a basic for a Nightmaren to learn.

NIGHTS noticed her silence so he cheerfully said to her, "Don't worry, flying will be a whole lot fun once you get to learn it. I won't be doing the same tactics Reala was using."

Relief then came to her. Outside the house, when Marionette saw NIGHTS flying, she was beginning to convince herself that he won't make it hard for her to learn, unlike before.

"Ok, are you now ready to do your first flight?"

Marionette nodded. The first thing he thought to her about flying is that she must feel calm and serene during flights. In short she must enjoy. And second of all, think happy and good thoughts. Marionette's first attempt was a bit of a failure, she thought about bad things and she wasn't calm enough. She couldn't bring herself to forget about the past.

"Let it go little sis, it will not help if you're still stuck in the past. Those events will no longer repeat itself", NIGHTS said.

Marionette tried again. And this time, she thought about the fun she had with Jackle, and her singing lessons with Puffy. When she opened her eyes, she floating from the ground a little.

"NIGHTS look I'm floating!" she happily said. But it only lasted a moment.

"Bravo! Good work Marionette." NIGHTS went near her and gave thumbs up." If you continue it, in no time you'll master flying and you'll soon learn your true power."

"I'll do better next time", Marionette said now filled with confidence.

"I know you will."

As the days past, Marionette and NIGHTS spent almost every day with each other. And just like NIGHTS said, she did very well on learning how to fly. She was a skilled one not only that, they manage to unlock her hidden power that Reala failed to bring out. She can mimic the voice of others and send out a very powerful scream. NIGHTS even thought her how to do a little brawling. Just in handy.

"Say Marionette?" NIGHTS asked one day. "Where did you learn how to sing so beautifully?"

"Since I was created, singing had always been my passion" Marionette said." Miss Puffy even gave a few lessons so I can learn to improve my voice."

"I guess Wizeman wanted you to be that unique", NIGHTS said as he began playing his invisible flute." If I had a talent on playing a flute, then you had a talent on singing. Like I said, every one of us is made unique, we just didn't notice it."

"It's a good thing you appreciated my talent, Reala never wanted me to sing to him. He said it was a waste of time." The thought about her brother in Nightmare made her sad. She wanted to forget him, but she couldn't. She misses him a lot, despite how many times he'd been harsh to her.

"Hey, it's normal for someone to miss the first person they met", NIGHTS said as he comforted her." Like me, I too missed Reala. When I first left Nightmare, I thought I would escape his crazed way on fighting and Wizeman's on taking over Nightopia. But I realized that each decision caused a lot of consequences."

"So you regretted leaving?"

"No. I never regretted on leaving his domain. But I regretted that I was never a good brother to Reala. I was just like you before."

"At least we have each other."

NIGHTS agreed. He and Marionette were the same on almost everything, they were both glad that they had someone that can understand each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Reala had been searching Marionette for days; he has no idea where she could be found. And worse of all, he was worried that any day from now, Wizeman was suspecting that he hasn't heard from him for a while.

"Marionette, where could you be?" He thought. "I'm I really that mean to you? Did I hurt you so much?"

Then suddenly, he heard a happy girly voice not too far from his location.

"Nightopians are everywhere! Nightopians are everywhere!"

"Marionette!"

He immediately rushed to where her voice was. Upon seeing her, he was surprise that she could now fly and her clothing was different. She wore a black vest with a diamond jewel; her cuffs were black and white, except the sleeves, they remained white; her jester hat was half black half white. Her skirt was also black as well as the boots, but only they had white inclines.

"Is that even her?" He hid to a nearby tree, thinking how to apologize to her.

Marionette was chasing a few nightopians, they insisted playing that game because if whoever gets caught, wins a hug. And the nightopians loved it when they got a hug from her.

"Got you!" Marionette caught a nightopian, and the little thing pretended to squirm away from her. She really adores those creatures for they looked extremely cute.

Right before could talk to her, NIGHTS appeared.

"Hi little sis, enjoying?"

"Yes", she chimed.

"Why does he have to arrive at the wrong moment?" Reala thought furiously.

NIGHTS then scooped Marionette in his arms, the maren girl squealed with delight. Reala remembered the last time she smiled; it was the day when he first met her. She was so innocent and sweet, he wished that he'd noticed it before.

"I love you big brother!" Marionette said to NIGHTS. "You're the best."

"I love you too Marionette." NIGHTS then gave her a quick peck on the cheek, Marionette giggled madly. Then they both flew away, leaving Reala in state of sadness.

Reala couldn't believe it. Marionette was now attached to his younger brother. But before he knew it, he left the place to return to Nightmare. He wasn't afraid if his master will punish him, in fact he deserved it. It feels that history repeated itself to him, like the same time he had with NIGHTS.

"Marionette, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Reala didn't notice that he was crying until he arrived in Nightmare, he quickly wiped them so no one could see.

Just then, Jackle appeared. The moment he saw Reala approaching Nightmare, he immediately asked, "Have you found Marionette?

"I did. But, she's with NIGHTS." Jackle came at the wrong time to ask a question.

"What did he do? Did he harm her?"

Reala didn't respond, he just told him that he needed some time for himself.

"Please just tell me!" He begged." She's my sister too."

"GO…A….WAAAAAYYYY!" Reala was just too upset to answer.

"Tell me when you've cooled down." Jackle calmly went away; he resolved to tell the topic to Puffy, who was also worried sick.

"I'm probably the worst's brother ever! It repeated itself once again!" Reala cried to himself in his room. He was so mad that he accidentally punched the glass mirror that was hanging in the wall. Now that doubled the pain. Blood was pouring out of his fist and a few shards were dug in his skin.

"I deserved this. I was never good with NIGHTS, now Marionette." The thought of his sister and brother made him cry again.

"Reala are you okay?" Jackle went to see if he had finally calmed down; instead, he was horrified on what happened to his fist.

"Wait here, I'll get Puffy!" In a flash, he bought Puffy, along with a few medical equipment. Reala growled in pain as Puffy removed the shards. She then bandaged it.

"Look we know you're upset, but try to think about your next move before doing something stupid like that", Jackle advised.

As the two left, Reala was thinking to talk to Marionette when NIGHTS wasn't around and when she's was planning to go back to Nightopia the next day, hoping that this was his chance. But he also knew that his younger brother could think that he's a bad sign.

But what worries him was that if Wizeman finds out that Marionette was with NIGHTS, then there will neither be a chance that he'll get punished severely or his sister will be considered a threat. He'll never let that happen, he would rather accept the punishment than see Marionette dead.

"I wasn't a good brother to NIGHTS, but will never let it happen again."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Jamie? Would you like to see the rest of your dream world? Marionette asked. NIGHTS just allowed her to go with a visitor, so he left her with Jamie, so she could learn more for herself.

"Sure thing Marionette", said the young girl.

Jamie's next dream world was a snow like world. Snowflakes were slowly falling from the sky, each snowflake has different shapes. And in the center, there was a skating area, and there were also a few nightopians.

"Look look! Nightopians!" Marionette pointed at them.

"Awww there so cute" Jamie said.

The both of them raced towards the skating area. It was the first time for Marionette to see ice, and also she notice that the nightopians were doing something that she had never seen before.

"What are they doing?" She asked Jamie as the nightopians moved around the circles around the ice.

"There skating."

"Skating? What's that?"

"It's more a like a sport that you had to balance on the ice."

Marionette suddenly felt excited, she was learning something new. It was a good thing that her brother trusted her to the job that he once did.

"Can you show me how?" She was eager to learn.

"Ok, just watch me."

At first, Marionette wasn't good at balancing but soon enough she managed to master it. The two began chasing each other, then there after the nightopians.

"Now that was fun!" Marionette said happily. "It's a good thing I met you Jamie."

"Me too "said the girl. "You're a very fun companion."

Marionette noticed that Jamie was fading, at first she didn't understand, and then she remembered what NIGHTS said; visitors leave the dream world when they woke up.

"I wonder what the waking world looks like." She thought to herself.

Before heading back to the dream gate, she decided to play a little bit on the ice. But as she stepped unto it, it broke and she fell in the cold water.

"Help!" The maren girl couldn't swim; she doesn't know how to morph yet. Gasping for air, she was panic stricken she couldn't think properly.

"Marionette! Hang on!"

Someone splashed into the water just in time; the figure grabbed her arm and swam in the surface. Out of breath and shivering, Marionette saw that NIGHTS just saved her.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" He asked.

Marionette hugged her brother; she was embarrassed that he had seen her in such a pathetic way. Before NIGHTS could even say a word, she burst into tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. "I should have went back at the dream gate early. Now you nearly got in trouble because of me"

"It's ok. Accidents happen all the time and besides I haven't thought you how to morph yet."

NIGHTS carried in sister back in the dream gate, she was still in the state of shock. When Owl saw Marionette, he was nearly hysterical.

"What happened to the two of you?"

"Marionette fell on the ice, so dove in the icy cold water to save her" he answered.

"Hoo! That must have terrifying! Is she ok?"

NIGHTS nodded, when he turned his head to his sister, she was already asleep, probably tired.

"I suppose I'll have to take her home then. And also, the since the visitor just left, it must be morning in the waking world.

"Go home now NIGHTS" Owl said. "The both of you must rest. It has been quite a long day."

As he arrived home, he changed his sister's clothes before changing his. As he laid her down in the bed, he climbed in. Marionette began snuggling on her brother, in which he found quite cute.

"I wonder why you've neglected her Reala", NIGHTS thought. She's a very sweet maren, and yet she was nothing to you. You really have changed."

After thinking so many thoughts, NIGHTS cuddled his sister and eventually fell fast asleep.


End file.
